Just Shut Up
by HigherSilver
Summary: After totally ruining Goo's date, Mac attempts to apologize to her, while dragging along a whiny Bloo. What could possibly go wrong? A fluffy little one-shot for Mac and Goo fans.


**Hi there! I've just got a nice little one-shot here for you to read. Yeah, Mac+Goo. I love them to death, and I felt the urge to write this after seeing "Go Goo Go" again. They're about 15 or 16 in this.**

**Love, Silver**

**I'm sorry, I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Is that okay?**

* * *

When he had met her, he didn't really learn much from the meeting. In fact, you could say he unlearned more than he learned. He unlearned how to play checkers and properly use a toboggan and what exactly holding hands meant. But if there was one thing that he did learn, it was that you NEVER make a girl cry without apologizing afterwards. Actually, he never wanted to make a girl cry ever again. Especially when she's Goo.

But he did. And that was why Mac and Bloo were currently camped out on Goo's back lawn.

"Mac, I'm booorrredd!" Bloo whined. "Give me the binoculars."

"No!" Mac snapped. "Ok, which one do you think is her window?"

"Mac, there's been this little invention called the 'tellular phone'. Why didn't you just call her?"

"Her stupid hippie parents tossed out their phones to 'separate the outsiders' or something. And it's the telephone or the cellular phone, Bloo." Mac grumbled.

"Well, why do I have to be here?" Bloo asked.

"Because you're my best friend?" Mac said.

Bloo grumbled a little. "You know," he said. "We wouldn't even need to be here if you didn't make her cry."

"I DIDN'T MAKE HER CRY!" Mac shouted. Bloo stared at him, taken aback. "I mean, it's all that other guy's fault."

"Oh yeah. Her DATE." Bloo said cheekily.

"Yeah." Mac said grumpily.

"Oh, so it's his fault that you followed them to the restaurant? And it's his fault that you interrupted her date with this guy she's been dying to go out with for weeks? And sat with them and acted rude and obnoxious? Oh, and it's totally this dude's fault that you started yelling at her for no apparent reason."

Mac balled his hands into fists. "Shut… up."

Bloo shrugged. "That's what you get for bringing your imaginary friend everywhere." Bloo narrowed his eyes. "You know what I think, Mac? I think you LIKE Goo."

Mac turned towards him. "What! That's ridiculous!"

"No, you like her! I knew it! Finally! It's only taken you, what, six years?" Bloo smiled smugly. "I always liked you two together."

"Bloo, shut up." Mac warned.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go back to… MAC LOVES GOO!" Bloo suddenly screamed. Mac lunged after him, but the little imaginary friend started laughing insanely and running around in circles, always just in front of Mac, who was running after him. "MAC LOVES GOO! MAC LOVES GOO! HE LOVES HER!"

"Bloo!" Mac said. "Be quiet! Somebody might hear you!"

A light flicked on upstairs, and Mac froze. Oh no, he thought.

"Hello? Is somebody out there? Are you those lawn gnomes I imagined a few years ago?"

Oh no, it was her! Mac felt his heart rate speed up. "Bloo, just be quie…"

"HE LOVES YOU!"

The window opened and Goo stuck her head out. "MAC! I mean," she quickly changed her tone from bright to upset. "What do you want?"

"Hi Goo!" Bloo piped up.

"Hi Bloo! What are you guys doing here, in my yard, in the middle of the night? Why here, why now, I mean, I guess the restaurant wasn't exactly a better place, now was it?"

Mac looked down at his feet. "Goo, I…"

"I can't believe you did that! I mean, I know sometimes you can act bad, but you're never mean to me! You know what, I don't want you here, Mac!"

"Goo!"

"I don't ever wanna see you again, because you acted like a real meanie, which is totally not how you normally act. Or normally look. You also never have a mustache, or tiny green shoes, or a monkey's tail, or a big purple suit…"

"GOO!" Mac yelled. At the same time, Goo's newest imaginary friend dropped to the ground.

Goo covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry." She squeaked.

Bloo helped the new friend to his feet. "I think we'll call you Morrie."

"Hi Morrie!" Goo called down. "I'm sorry. Wait a minute, here I am apologizing, when Mac didn't even say sorry to me for ruining my date or…" Goo continued to blabber on.

"We'll leave you two kids alone." Bloo whispered knowingly.

"Bloo, wait…" Mac began.

Bloo began walking away. "You don't have to thank me, buddy. So, Morrie, you like paddleball?"

"What's that?" Morrie asked.

Mac stood all alone in the yard, staring up at an angry Goo. "Goo, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She had her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for spying on you, for crashing your date, and for being an all-around jerk." Mac said slowly. "And I'm especially sorry for making you cry."

"Why did you come in the first place, Mac?" Goo asked curiously.

"I don't know." He looked down at the ground. "When I kept hearing you talk about that guy nonstop, and then you looked so pretty tonight, and… I don't know. I guess I was… jealous."

"You were jealous?" Goo seemed very surprised.

"Well, you're normally only with me. I… I don't like seeing you with other guys, Goo. I… I…"

"MAC LOVES GOO!" Bloo suddenly appeared again, as if from nowhere, shouting again.

"BLOO!" Mac yelled.

"Mac!" Goo exclaimed happily. "You love me?"

"Wait, I didn't say…" But Goo had disappeared from her window. Oh no, thought Mac.

The back door suddenly flew open and Goo flew at him. "Wait, Goo, don't…"

The happy teenage girl ran and jumped at Mac, and they fell to the ground, with Goo landing right on top of him.

"Hiiiii Mac!"

Mac brushed the hair off his face and looked up at Goo's smiling face. "Hi." He smiled too. "So I guess you forgive me then?"

"Of course, I forgive you! I mean if you did it out of love then it's ok! I can't believe you Mac! You acted so crazy for me! I never thought you liked me like that!"

"Goo, I never…"

"It's so funny, because we've known each other since we were little, and now you love me! You're so weird! I guess you can't help it, huh? Well, that's okay, because I act like a big weirdo all the time, so we're perfect for each other! I just can't believe…"

"Goo!" Mac yelled again, but she didn't hear him over her rambling. Oh Goo. She was still on top of him on the ground. He still hadn't corrected Bloo's statement. But first, he needed her to be quiet. So Mac put his hand gently behind her head, brought it towards him, and shut her up by kissing her senseless.

After what seemed like ages of total bliss punctuated by Bloo's cheers and wolf whistles, Mac broke the kiss. Goo has this goofy, dreamy look on her face, and Mac was pretty sure he did too. But he still had one thing to say to her.

"Goo, just shut up."


End file.
